


Growth, a Finnlo Comic by Eepz

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Link to a Tweet where Eepz shares their contribution to the Finnlo-Focused Multiship Anthology: No One's Ever Really Gone.
Relationships: Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Finnlo-Focused Multiship Anthology 2019





	Growth, a Finnlo Comic by Eepz

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments on the linked tweet and not here!

[Click here to view the comic](https://twitter.com/eepzies/status/1202649581860741120?s=20)


End file.
